A lighting device of this type is disclosed in EP 1 842 723 B1, for example. Said document describes a lighting device for a vehicle headlight which has a plurality of semiconductor light sources arranged in a matrix-like fashion and a plurality of optical waveguides assigned to the semiconductor light sources.